


#4

by yes_but_am_i_a_pretty_lady



Series: Headcanons/Ficlets [4]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Fluff, Headcanon, M/M, Oneshot, Short, submitted
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-17
Updated: 2014-11-17
Packaged: 2018-02-25 19:16:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 41
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2633159
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yes_but_am_i_a_pretty_lady/pseuds/yes_but_am_i_a_pretty_lady
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff"><p>woahoho i am busy tonight! so this one was submitted by my friend dappy at misshappydappyl.tumblr.com. shes a dear, go check her out.<br/>Fic recs/ comments/ requests for headcanons/ questions/ suggestions = comment below or shoot me a message at http://dr-john-im-not-gay-watson.tumblr.com/!</p></blockquote>





	#4

Sometimes, John would just lay on Sherlock’s bed and stare at the ceiling then sigh.

 

Sometimes, Sherlock would join him. He’d lay next to John, lace his fingers with his, and stare at him then sigh.

 

Those peaceful moments were cherished.

**Author's Note:**

> woahoho i am busy tonight! so this one was submitted by my friend dappy at misshappydappyl.tumblr.com. shes a dear, go check her out.  
> Fic recs/ comments/ requests for headcanons/ questions/ suggestions = comment below or shoot me a message at http://dr-john-im-not-gay-watson.tumblr.com/!


End file.
